


Tell me what you want

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Para animar a DongHyuck, Mark le dice que pueden hacer todo lo que quiera… obviamente, no se espera la respuesta del menor a eso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> —Básicamente, después de todo lo malo que había visto sobre mi cosita, no podía dejar de pensar en que él no se merecía nada de aquello y que necesitaba al menos dejar constancia de que para mí seguía siendo mi bebé bonito y adorable.  
> —La realidad del surgimiento de esta historia fue que traté de escribirla en inglés para probarme a mí misma, pero al final, quería decir tantas cosas que no podía expresarme correctamente y acabé volviendo a mi propio idioma. Espero que os guste, porque de esta forma sí he podido decir absolutamente todo lo que quería decir.

            Mark y DongHyuck eran compañeros de habitación debido a que ambos se encontraban en dos de las tres subunidades de NCT que más habían promocionado por el momento. Esto había sido así desde el mes de agosto más o menos, cuando estaban ultimando los detalles para el debut de NCT DREAM y tenían diferentes horarios a los que tenían los _hyungs_ de NCT 127. Desde que compartían aquel espacio, se habían hecho mucho más cercanos de lo que ya lo eran inicialmente por haber estado juntos los anteriores años, creciendo juntos y compartiéndolo prácticamente todo el uno con el otro. Por eso, Mark podía jurar que conocía a DongHyuck como la palma de su propia mano, así que, cuando comenzó a actuar extraño, fue el primero en notar que no todo iba tan bien como el menor quería hacerles creer.

 

            Unos días antes, DongHyuck había sido sacado de la sala de práctica en la que se encontraban trabajando en una de las nuevas canciones y cuando el chico volvió no tenía muy buena cara: estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal y, sobre todo, la sonrisa que prácticamente siempre vivía en su rostro había muerto como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero DongHyuck les aseguró que todo estaba perfectamente y que no tenían que preocuparse por absolutamente nada, siguiendo después con los nuevos movimientos como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

            Solo muchas horas después, cuando finalmente acabó la práctica, los miembros de NCT descubrieron qué era lo que había sucedido cuando habían llamado a DongHyuck fuera de la sala porque el manager se lo comentó a TaeYong. Todos ellos trataron de animar al chico, pero él les aseguró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que estaba perfectamente porque nada de lo que se decía de él era cierto y no estaba preocupado por ello. Obviamente, ninguno creyó que se encontrara bien en aquel momento, pero deliberaron que quizás, lo único que el chico necesitaba en ese momento, era algo de espacio para tranquilizarse o llorar. Por ese motivo, ninguno trató de hacer algo más y, al día siguiente, DongHyuck apareció ante ellos con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

            Para todos era demasiado obvio que los rumores que circulaban por la red eran completamente falsos porque conocían de sobra a DongHyuck —de hecho, ni la empresa había buscado desmentir aquello porque no era ni necesario, la mentira se tambaleaba por sí sola— pero los chicos habían visto que muchas personas creían a pies juntillas que todo era verdad y habían comenzado a hablar mal del chico en las redes sociales. Pero como el menor parecía estar bien con todo aquello, teniendo la conciencia totalmente tranquila, los días habían ido pasando sin que nadie volviera a mencionar el tema creyendo que era lo mejor para él.

 

            Sin embargo, para Mark era más que obvio que DongHyuck no se encontraba del todo bien. Puede que tuviera la conciencia tranquila porque él no había hecho nada malo, pero los malos comentarios y las “fans” abandonando su lado y creyendo lo que decían las personas que solo querían hacerle daño, habían hecho mella en su compañero de habitación. Aunque siempre que estaba con todos mostrara una sonrisa en su rostro y molestara a los mayores como siempre había hecho, nada parecía tan real como antes… y eso tenía muy preocupado a Mark, porque a pesar de que se pasaran la mitad de sus días peleándose porque el menor no dejaba de molestarlo ni un solo segundo, el chico era su mejor amigo después de todo y no quería que estuviera mal por algo como aquello.

 

            Por aquel motivo, Mark había estado dándole vueltas a que quizás él podía hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo a DongHyuck, cualquier cosa que le gustara lo haría sentir mucho mejor; pero por más que el mayor lo pensaba, todo lo que se le ocurría estaba fuera de sus posibilidades en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que el menor siguiera pasándolo mal en silencio y no hacer nada por él, sobre todo cuando éste siempre estaba allí para animarlo a él cuando pasaba por malos momentos. Por eso, el chico finalmente había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle al otro qué era lo que más quería que hiciera por él y lo haría gustosamente —si entraba dentro de sus posibilidades, por supuesto—.

 

            —Hyuckkie —murmuró el día que se decidió finalmente a hacerlo, cuando ambos estaban en la habitación que compartían, lejos de los ojos y oídos de los demás—. ¿Estás bien?

 

            El chico, que estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, giró su cabeza hacia él y asintió lentamente. Mark seguía sin creerlo, a pesar de que a lo largo de los años que llevaba conociéndolo, sabía perfectamente que al menor se le daba bastante bien el arte del engaño.

 

            —Bien… ahora que has dado la respuesta obvia, dime la verdad —le contestó, sentándose en la cama en la que estaba el chico—, porque no me creo que no lo estés pasando mal ni siquiera un poquito. Te he visto leer los comentarios de los _netizens_ a escondidas.

            —Estoy bien —volvió a mentir el menor, pero Mark enarcó una ceja, dándole a entender que seguía sin creerlo y, finalmente, el chico suspiró antes de contarle la verdad—. Vale, no estoy bien. Estoy triste y enfadado y todo esto me supera un poco porque no sé qué es lo que hacer, pero tampoco quería preocuparos porque ya bastantes cosas en la cabeza tenéis todos como para que yo me una a esa fiesta. Ya está, ¿era eso lo que querías oír? —DongHyuck se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

            —Sí. Era lo que quería oír —contestó, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del menor para despeinarlo cariñosamente—. Eres una persona muy importante para mí y no me gusta que te calles las cosas si no estás bien, así que, estoy aquí para decirte que si hay algo que quieras que haga para levantarte el ánimo, lo voy a hacer.

 

            Mark intentó mostrarse confiado después de decir aquellas palabras porque con DongHyuck siempre cabía la posibilidad de acabar metido en algún lío inesperado, pero lo había pensado mucho y aquello era lo único que se le había ocurrido que le podía dar para animarlo. El menor sonrió de forma real por primera vez desde que había salido toda aquella mentira a la luz y Mark se sintió mucho más aliviado.

 

            —¿De verdad? ¿Lo que sea? —le preguntó el chico y no tuvo más remedio que asentir porque sí lo haría.

            —Si está dentro de mis posibilidades —contestó—. Obviamente no te puedo comprar nada porque de dinero ando más o menos igual de mal que tú.

 

            DongHyuck asintió lentamente y luego se incorporó en la cama, quedándose sentado sobre el colchón junto a Mark. Durante algunos momentos ambos estuvieron totalmente en silencio, el menor probablemente dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando qué era lo que quería que hiciera por él, y el mayor simplemente rezando porque lo que se le ocurriera no fuera nada demasiado descabellado. Minutos después, DongHyuck le tocaba el brazo y lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, dándole a entender que ya había escogido lo que quería que hiciera por él.

 

            —¿Qué es? —le cuestionó.

 

            Pero DongHyuck no respondió a aquella pregunta y siguió mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, haciendo que el mayor se sintiera un poco incómodo por aquella mirada y tragara saliva de forma evidente. En ese momento, los ojos del menor se posaron en su boca y, antes de que Mark pudiera siquiera adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones, DongHyuck salvó la poca distancia que había entre ellos para tomar sus labios entre los suyos de forma suave y lenta. El mayor no se había esperado aquella acción y, por lo tanto, durante los segundos en los que los labios del menor estuvieron contra los suyos, no supo cómo responder, solo los pudo sentir, moviéndose sobre los propios.

 

            Unos momentos después, DongHyuck se separó de él y se tumbó sobre la cama, escondiendo su cara en la almohada, como si estuviera totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. Mark todavía no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden después de aquello porque había sido algo demasiado repentino y no se lo había esperado. Llevaba siendo amigo de DongHyuck desde que ambos habían entrado a la empresa, cuando apenas eran unos pre-adolescentes con muchos sueños y recién habían salido del nido, pero jamás había notado que el menor pudiera sentirse de alguna otra forma hacia él. Se sentía bastante confuso y en aquel momento le había comenzado a dar vueltas si todas las interacciones que habían tenido en esos años, si todos los abrazos, besos en las mejillas o palabras de ánimo habían sido especiales para el menor… si todas aquellas veces en las que le había dicho “te quiero” de forma repentina y Mark había contestado que era un diablo, realmente había dicho aquellas palabras sintiéndolas de verdad.

 

            Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad mientras su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y se sintió un poco mareado, por lo que acabó tumbándose junto a DongHyuck en la cama, haciendo que el chico asomara levemente su rostro para mirarlo. Probablemente notó todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza porque Mark siempre había sido un libro abierto y en sus ojos se reflejó la ansiedad que seguramente le había provocado ver su estado.

 

            —Mark… yo…

            —No digas nada… —lo cortó antes de que tratara de hacer aquello todavía más extraño de lo que ya lo era—. Ahora mismo mi cerebro va a toda velocidad y si dices algo más creo que me voy a cortocircuitar —el menor asintió—. Por ahora solo durmamos, ¿vale?

 

            Mark debería haberse levantado de la cama de DongHyuck para irse a la suya propia, pero sentía que las piernas no lo iban a poder sujetar si hacía aquello, por lo que simplemente se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama del menor y se acurrucó contra su cálido cuerpo, como había hecho muchas veces antes, cerrando sus ojos para que el sueño se lo llevara todo lejos por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar al día siguiente, ya tendría tiempo para comerse la cabeza sobre DongHyuck, por el momento, simplemente era mejor dormir, pensando que aquel beso realmente había animado al menor. Mark sintió los brazos titubeantes del chico tratando de aproximarse a su cuerpo para abrazarlo como siempre había hecho, pero no los notó envolverlo, así que fue él quien se acercó más a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

 

            —Vamos a dormir… —susurró de nuevo—, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer.

 

            Y finalmente los brazos de DongHyuck se aferraron a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor y más calmado. Al día siguiente sería un día duro, pero Mark pensaba dar todo de sí mismo para tratar de averiguar cómo se sentía con respecto al menor y para hacer todo lo posible para que el chico no tuviera que volver a mentirle sobre si se encontraba bien o sobre cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él. No dejaría que DongHyuck lo volviera a pasar mal si podía evitarlo, fuera por su culpa o por agentes externos… cuidaría de él mejor de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento y, sobre todo, le daría una respuesta a aquel beso que no lo hiciera sentir ansioso o preocupado.


End file.
